


Apple Pie Aftermath

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Farting, Pie, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Teenage Dean deals with pooping in a hotel bathroom with paper thin walls.
Kudos: 23





	Apple Pie Aftermath

Whenever Dean was 19, he stole a pie from the grocery store. He made sure Sam had plenty of food first, but he had been eyeing the apple pies for a while.  
So while his brother was still at school, he sat down and ate the whole pie. Partially because it tasted so good and partially so there would be no evidence. He buried the pie pan at the bottom of the trash bag in the hotel's kitchenette.   
A couple hours later, the door slammed to signify Sam was home from school. He was tall and lanky, still growing into his limbs.  
The two fought for a while since Dean now had a stomachache and Sam's day at school had been difficult due to his peers. It came to a head when the older brother let out a loud fart.  
"Dude, that is nasty. Why can't you just go to the bathroom for that?" Sam protested, making a face.  
Dean shrugged and pulled off his t-shirt to reveal his bloated belly. "I'm about to go to the bathroom but for a different reason." His stomach really hurt and he hoped he'd feel better after pooping.  
The walls were thin and he knew the other boy was about to hear everything but he had no choice.   
Sam once again muttered something about gross bathroom habits.  
"Some of us poop more than pellets," Dean shrugged as he paused near the bathroom door. "And more than once a day."  
As he said that, his stomach rumbled loudly.   
"What's got you about to shit your pants?" The other boy asked.  
"If you must know, I ate a damn pie today. It was good as hell too, I love me some pie." Dean jutted his chin out.  
Then he turned and entered the small, dimly lit bathroom. He sat down on the cold toilet seat, his thighs spreading significantly.   
He wished the t.v. at least worked so there would be noise to drown out the impending bowel movement.  
He always had loud shits but usually Sam was at school. He gave the first pushes and out came some loud gas.  
"Dude," Sam commented. "At least I don't sound like an airhorn."  
More farts followed, but they felt so good coming out of him. "Don't make me get off this toilet," Dean responded.   
"You couldn't even if you wanted to. I can tell you're about to drop a deuce." Sam laughed outside the door.  
The blond boy gave a grunt in response as he pushed the mass of waste towards the exit. "What I'm about to do is beat your ass." They were used to the ongoing banter.  
As he flexed his bowel muscles, his stomach ached. Finally a long turd started to appear from his hole.  
He coughed to try and hide it, but the splash of the poop hitting the water was recognizable.  
There was more now, rushing to emerge from him. He knew he ate too much and was now paying the price.   
He sighed as a log dropped from him. His belly felt lighter now.  
It took a lot of toilet paper to clean his ass and he made a mental note to steal toilet paper, too.  
He washed his hands with the only soap they had, dawn. Upon leaving the bathroom, immediately he received remarks on the smell.  
A few minutes later, Dean felt the urge to shit again, stronger than ever. He quietly rose and headed for the bathroom again, farting silently this time.  
"Again?" Sam questioned.  
"Hey, I can't control it."


End file.
